dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Overlord Darkan Drasis/Exalted
|name1 = Overlord Form |link3 = /Gallery |name3 = Gallery (Wifi Only!) |link2 = |name2 = Exalted Form }} /Ranged) Deals damage to an enemy and reduces the cooldown of one of your active abilities. |activeskill1 = Void ( /Ranged) |flavora1 = |aEffect1 = Dark matter, said to destroy everything that exists, flies towards Darkan’s enemies. 5 dark matters target a random enemy and inflicts 3147% damage each while removing one enemy buff. The attacked enemy will receive 430% damage every second for 18 sec. This effect stacks up to 5 times. This attack does not miss and if the attacked enemy was casting, casting is cancelled. 6.1s |activeskill2 = Entropy ( /Ranged) |flavora2 = |aEffect2 = The light reveals all, but the dark can conceal. This rampant darkness completely protects Darkan, Casts a shield equal to 3425% of ATK that lasts 7 sec and absorbs all enemies’ debuffs. Inflicts 2272% damage to all enemies when the shield ends, and all debuffs absorbed during the shield’s duration are returned to attackers. This skill’s effects cannot be removed. 16.4s |activeskill3 = Despair ( /Ranged) |flavora3 = |aEffect3 = The great destruction came from space after opening the door of darkness – making it our own reality. Inflicts 2245% damage to all enemies and deals additional 1221% for every Dark Matter mark granted to each enemy. Addition effect are activated depending on the number of Dark Matter on the enemy, but these effects are not applied to Boss type enemies: 1: Suspend normal attacks, 2: Suspend active skill cooldowns, 3: Return cooldowns to a used state, 4: Seal, 5: Instant death.17,5 sec, duration 11sec |passive1 = Power Fluctuation |flavorp1 = |pEffect1 = When hit, increase self MG damage by 447% and can't be attacked for 4 seconds. 26s |passive2 = Uncertainty Principle |flavorp2 = |pEffect2 = Reduces enemy cooldown recovery speed by 32%, attack speed by 38%, and increases magic damage enemies received by 104%. Additionally, when the enhance level is increased , enemy received damage increase by 5% per level. |passive3 = Proof of Matter Wave |flavorp3 = |pEffect3 = Increases MG damage of all allied units by 210%. Also, the chance of a normal attack to decrease the cooldown of the 'Void' skill by 15%. |passive4 = Strengthen Entropy |flavorp4 = |pEffect4 = Increases self Buff int by 372% and Additional Boss Damage by 326%. If the damage you receive exceeds 12%, of your HP, you will only receive 12% of the damage. Also, the duration of 'Power Fluctuation' is increased to 9 seconds. |passive5 = Parallel World |flavorp5 = |pEffect5 = Increase the MG damage enemies receive by 164%. 'Increase Dark Matter created upon using Void skill by 10, triples the damage of Dark Matter.Stacks up to 10 times. Also, the duration of 'Entropy' is increased to 11 seconds and your MG ATK increases by 477%. |passive6 = God's Dice |flavorp6 = |pEffect6 = Increases INT by 244% and Magic ATK by 355% for all party members, and decreases damage you receive by 64% upon using Entropy skill. |passive7 =The Big Bang Theory |flavorp7 = |pEffect7 = Using the skill Despair inflicts 5800% additional damage to all enemies. Also, increases Darkan's Magic ATK by 210%, AoE ATK by 270%, and STA by 90%. Each INFINITY enhance increases AoE ATK by 84%. |normaleffect_ex = |aEffect1_ex = |aEffect2_ex = |aEffect3_ex = |pEffect1_ex = |pEffect2_ex = |pEffect3_ex = |pEffect4_ex = |buffs1= |pt1 = }}